Breaking Rules
by caaaandy
Summary: Una historia para enamorar ...


La clase de Aricmetica abría sus puertas para que los alumnos se acomodaran. Ashley se sentó en el segundo banco de la fila del medio, muy entusiasmada. Quería que la hora terminara ya. Le costaba concentrarse en la clase, su cabeza estaba en otro lado. En varias oportunidades, la profesora le llamó la atencion, o le hizo preguntas que Ash no sabía; pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería que su maestra y compañeros se fueran para dejar su carta.  
Al terminar la hora, Ashley tardó en juntar sus cosas para esperar a que todos se vayan. Ese fue el momento preciso para dejar la carta bajo el banco. La besó, y la colocó. Luego partió muy emocionada.

Vanessa y Lucas caminaban sobre el pasto, tomados de la mano.

..- Lo malo de esto, es que es un internado, y al finalizar el año no te veré. - Contaba apenado Lucas

..- ¿Por que? Tu puedes ir a visitarme, y yo iré a visitarte. Es sencillo.

..- Van, no se si te diste cuenta que tu vives en Europa y yo en Estados Unidos.

..- ¿Y?

..- Y que no creo que me dejen viajar por un capricho.

..- ¿Asi que yo soy un capricho? -Dejando de caminar.- Ahora me enojé -Se da vuelta y le suelta la mano.

..- Ay perdona. -La toma por detras de la cintura - No eres un capricho, eres mi amor eterno. Y no hay persona que mas ame, sólo tu.

..- ¿En serio? - Sonrie

..- ¡Claro que si! Lo que mas quiero en esta vida, eres tu.

..- Ay yo tambien. Te amo Lu. - Lo besó. - Bien, debo irme. Tengo que bañarme para la cena y terminar unos trabajos.

..- Ay. ¿Ya?

..- Si, asi tenemos el fin de semana libre. Sólo por hoy. ¿Me dejas?

..- Si es por el fin de semana, obvio que si. -Rieron- Te veo luego hermosa. -La besó.

Vanessa se dirigió a su cuarto. Debía terminar tareas, trabajos, de todo. Pero si los hacía hoy, tendría todo el fin de semana dedicado a Lucas. Antes de entrar, vió una bolsa a los pies de la puerta. La tomo, y la tarjeta que contenía decía "_Para Ashley _". Entró al cuarto y le dió la bolsa a su amiga, a la cual pregunto que era.

..- Bueno te cuento. Pero no digas nada.

..- Aww que, cuenta

..- ¡Tengo un admirador secreto!

..- Ay, ¿En serio? ¡Que romántico! ¿Asi que la carta de ayer era de tu mama, eh?

..- Lo siento -Rio- Aquí me mando otra, a ver -Abriendola.

"_El mirarte es mi pasatiempo. No puedo decirte quien soy, no me preguntes porqué, pero quedate tranquila, ya me conocerás. Hoy es viernes, asi que mañana deberás dejar la carta en el patio, debajo de algun banco. Procura que sea a eso de las 3 o 4 de la tarde, asi nadie mas la verá. Te amo rubia, Tu admirador secreto_."

Ashley se puso la carta al pecho y miro al techo mordiendose los labios.

..- ¿Quien podrá ser, Van?

..- La verdad no tengo idea amiga, sabes que no soy muy comunicativa con los hombres.

..- Salvo con Lucas, ¿No?

..- Ay si. Las cosas van cada vez mejor. Siento que fuimos hechos uno para el otro, como un amor correspondido.

..- Ay, que tiernos!

..- Encima ahora lo tengo todo el fin de semana para disfrutarlo. Nuestro primer fin de semana.

Ashley río luego de lo que dijo Vanessa y le avisó que iría a dar una vuelta. Se puso sus botas, se recogió el cabello con un rodete y se fue a caminar por el patio. Cómo de costumbre, se encontro con Zac, Lucas y Corbin, a orillas del lago. Decidió compartir con ellos un momento, ya que hacía mucho que no estaban todos juntos.

..- Hola chicos. ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?

..- Si Ash. Vén -Hizo un lugar Corbin.

..- ¿Que hacían?

..- Aca tu hermanito hablando y hablando de Vanessa. - Dijo Zac con fatiga

..- El amor te vuelve tonto, bah, eso ya lo tienes cubierto Luqui -Tiradole del cachete.

..- Que fastidio eres, Ashley. - Afirmo Lucas y salió de la ronda. A lo que lo siguió Corbin.

..- ¡Que idiota! No se le puede decir nada... ¿Y vos como andas mejor amigo? -Rio

..- Bien, haciendo nada -Rieron-

..- ¿Y tus chicas?

Zac se quedó paralizado. Tenía ganas de besarla en ese momento y olvidar todo lo malo de sus vidas. Pero suponía que lo sacaría de encima suyo enseguida. Ash nunca se imaginaría con alguien como él. Ojala tuviera la suerte que tenía Lucas. Pero ahora, Zac, continaba sentado, pensando en su respuesta. ¿Se lo diria? No, no, no podría. Debía ocultarle la verdad.

..- Nada. Todas mueren por mí, pero yo en nadie interesado -Haciendose el galan.

Zac & Ashley permanecieron hablando un largo tiempo. Luego Ashley volvió a su habitación a conversar con Vanessa. Sentía que debía a contarle a alguien su mayor secreto, Zac. Desde niños, lo había amado como nunca amo a una persona. Si bien intentaba despejarse de el con otros niños, nunca lo olvidó. Le parecía estúpido que el sintiera lo mismo, y no se animaba a contarle porque pensaba que eso rompería esta amistad que habían llevado hacía casi 15 años. Y lo que menos deseaba Ashley, era eso. Pero el hablar con él le provocaba fantasias, ganas de besarlo como nunca. Por eso siempre trataba de cortar las charlas, cuando estas se tornaban profundas. Por eso, sus sentimientos estallaron, y corrió a su habitacion a charlarlo con Vanessa. Necesitaba la opinion de su mejor amiga.  
Entro a la habitacion, se sentó en su cama, y habló rapidamente.

..- Van, debo hablar con vos. Necesito saber tu opinion hacia el secreto mas grande de mi vida.

..- ¿Que Ash? Cuentame - Asustada.

..- Desde... -Suspiro- Desde toda mi corta vida, me ha gustado Zac.

..- ¿QUE? Eso es increible amiga! Ademas hacen la re parejita juntos, son re amor, y aparte...

..- VAN! Escucha, debes prometer que no diras nada. Este secreto me ha costado casi 15 años mantenerlo, y no quiero que lo disperses. ¿Si?

..- Por supuesto amiga! Pero ¿Que haras con el admirador?

..- Voy a descubrir quien es... -Pensativa


End file.
